Lucky Strike
by DrazTiik X
Summary: A Senji and Ganta yaoi. Boy x boy!


"Senji..." Ganta calls his now lover's name.

"Yeah,kid?" Senji asks pressing his broad chest against Ganta's little puny chest.

They were lying in Senji's single bed. It was around one am on a Friday. Tonight, Senji was going to devour his boyfriend that he finally made his a year ago. He knows for a fact that he will.

Ganta was too scared and embarassed to ever have sex with Senji. Just knowing the fact that Senji is muscular, then every body part was most likely the same. ALL body parts.

"Can we do this another time?" Ganta asks his eyes were beginning to get wet and slowly overflowing.

"Hell no! I've been waiting a year, kid! There's no way I'm not going all the way this time."

"Please..." Ganta begs. "I'm not ready."

Senji sighs rubbing his temples.

"Why are you scared?" Senji asks wiping away Ganta's tears.

"I'm not!" Ganta snaps at his older boyfriend.

Senji laughs and sits up. He looks down at Ganta seeing his cute little expression. It just wanna make him devour Ganta even more.

"I won't hurt you I promise. It'll feel really good." Senji attempts to talk Ganta into this.

Ganta moves a little. He shifts his legs in an uncomfortable way squishing his thighs together. He let's out a depressing sigh giving in. "Fine." He mutters.

Senji smirks happily. "It's about damn time."

He grabs Ganta by his skinny tan legs and put them around his waist. They couldn't fit all around his waist. Ganta was just too short.

"Senji..." Ganta moans as he feels Senji's hard ass erection rub against his groin.

"You like the feel of that don't you?" Senji teasingly asks.

Ganta bites his bottom lip as Senji begins to strip his clothes off.

Ganta decided to buy some clothes since he didn't like the jumpsuit. Now he wears black basketball shorts and a white and black baseball shirt.

Senji kissed every part of Ganta's body that the air touched directly. His saliva leaving marks everywhere he touched.

Ganta softly moans in pleasure all while arching his back.

Senji soon reached Ganta's cock. He smirked as he rubbed his groin again.

Ganta immediately snapped his head back at all the pleasure. "Mnn...!"

Senji smiles as he moaned. He rubbed him again and out came another pleasurable moan.

He swallowed Ganta in his mouth getting his taste well loving it.

Ganta wanted to throw his hips up in the air in pleasure but Senji's big hands buckled them down.

"S-Senji!" Ganta moans his lover's name. "Ah...!" "I don't like this feeling, Senji! It... it feels weird... and hot!" Ganta admits.

"Do you wanna cum?" Senji asks licking the back side of Ganta Jr.

"Ahn...!" Ganta moans. "I-I dunno." He admits.

"I'll take that as a no." He smirks again sliding up to Ganta. He makes a quick peck instead of a passionate kiss. He was just too eager to enter Ganta.

Senji grabs a bottle of water off his dresser that Ganta was drinking earlier.

"What's that for?" Ganta asks a little scared.

"The lubricant." Senji sneers at his lover which freaked him out even more.

"It's going to be less painful when I finger you."

Senji coated his fingers and Ganta stared at him in awe.

"Ready?" Senji asks smiling. He couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"No! I can't do thi—!" Ganta was cut short by Senji's big fingers finding themselves in him.

"Don't care." Senji admits sliding into Ganta.

His nerves were being tested. It felt too good.

"Ah..." Ganta moans as Senji continues to slide farther into him. "S... Senji." He breathes between words.

Senji's reaches to quickly suck Ganta's right nipple while adding a third finger.

"Ah!" Ganta moans as Senji's fingers hit his prostate.

Time seemed to go by like that. It was already one fourty-one.

Senji slides his fingers out thinking puny Ganta was ready.

He takes Senji Jr. out and coats it with the water from the bottle that was now empty.

"Ready?" Senji asks positioning himself at Ganta's entrance.

"I... I don't think so." Ganta honestly says as he got scared at the sight of Senji Jr.

Senji rolls his eyes and places his hands on both sides of Ganta's small head. He begins to push into Ganta.

Ganta quickly grabs the bed sheets as tears formed in his eyes. He wiped away not wanting to seem weak in front of Senji.

"I'm going to move." Senji warns. He grips the sheets in excitement. He pulls almost out of Ganta. His head just barely in.

"Ah!" Ganta moans as Senji thrusts into him hiting his prostate dead on.

He continues to thrust over and over. The bed shakes and squeak from the pleasure Ganta and Senji were giving each other.

"I'm getting that feeling again!" Ganta admits as pressure built up in his lower abdomen.

"Good." Senji says as he grabs Ganta's member and begin to pump him.

"Its extremly ho—" Ganta tensed up and clenched around Senji as he came on his face.

"Not done yet, kid." Senji quickens his thrust and came.

Senji slowly pulls out of Ganta. He falls next to Ganta hyperventalating.

"That... was great." Ganta admits.

"I told you." Senji sneers and grabs the covers knowing they were about to fall asleep.

"I love you, Ganta." He adds snuggling up to his lover who was already sleepn 


End file.
